Brake squeals or lower-frequency noises often occur in disc brakes. Attempts have been made previously to eliminate this, for example, by selecting proper brake lining materials or by applying an intermediate layer between the brake lining and the backing plate (West German Preliminary Published Patent Application No. 36 17 846).
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,810 discloses that the brake shoe begins to vibrate, during braking, and that this vibration causes brake noises. That patent also explains that, during braking, a vibration node is formed in the center of the brake shoe and oscillation loops are formed in the area of the lateral guides of the brake shoe. To prevent brake squeal--at least on the indirectly actuated brake shoe--the patent teaches that the arms of the brake housing should be attached in a special manner to the backing plate of the non-piston-side brake shoe and that the force should be transmitted through this attachment. However, it has been impossible previously to avoid squealing of the piston-side lining by any measures of the above-described type.